Transparent Wings
by Daughter of Horus
Summary: Fifty sentences on Dio and Luciola. Takes place in the same universe as Firefly's Light, so it might make more sense if you read that first. My claim for the 1sentence community on LiveJournal, theme set alpha.


**1. Comfort**

When Luciola wakes in the middle of the night, pulse pounding and hands shaking, Dio always—_always_—wraps his arms around him until he is finished reliving his death.

**2. Kiss**

Their first kiss is soft and gentle and so light that Dio glares and pulls Luciola in for another try. "Kiss me like you _mean_ it."

**3. Soft**

Since he was small, Luciola has been raised to express no emotions, not even sorrow or rage; but when Dio hugs him, some small part of him melts.

**4. Pain**

Luciola has felt physical pain before, but nothing prepares him for the emotional agony of seeing his master hanging all over the boy he calls "Immelmann".

**5. Potatoes**

No matter how many times Dio prepares dinner for them both, Luciola sighs to see him peeling potatoes so clumsily.

**6. Rain**

It's raining again, which means they can't fly, but Dio has some much better ideas on how to spend their time (and Luciola's only too happy to help).

**7. Chocolate**

Out of all the possible birthday presents in the world, Dio had to receive a box of chocolate-dipped cherries and eat them in the most seductive way possible; Luciola isn't sure whether to jump him now or wait until he finishes the last one (and the expression of pure, seductive bliss as Dio licks chocolate off his fingers is well worth the wait).

**8. Happiness**

After all the pain, all the searching, all the flights from one city to the next, he sees Dio standing in front of him and feels as though his heart might burst from joy.

**9. Telephone**

After having used Guild communicators all his life, Luciola fails to see why the humans' invention of telephones are so interesting; and then he picks it up to hear Dio's voice coming from miles away, and he thinks he understands.

**10. Ears**

Luciola's ears are no longer pointed in this new body, and Dio can't quite seem to stop himself from running his fingers over them (especially once he learns that Luciola's new body is _ticklish_).

**11. Name**

Sometimes, Luciola thinks he remembers another name, one given to him before he met Lord Dio, but such thoughts are quickly dispelled (because Dio is his life now, and he'll answer to no other name than the one he gave him).

**12. Sensual**

This is wrong (so, _so_ wrong) and Luciola knows he'll get in trouble for this later (Lavie will have a thing or two to say about the noises from their room tomorrow morning), but _oh god_ Dio tastes like strawberries and those moans of pleasure are positively _evil_.

**13. Death**

Luciola has already died once before, alone; he is resolved that the next time will be different (and Dio swears that they'll die together).

**14. Sex**

Their first time is awkward, clumsy, and a bit more painful than Dio expects, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.

**15. Touch**

The first inkling Luciola has of Dio's new interest in him is the feeling of a slim hand on his bare arm (he starts wearing more sleeveless tops after that).

**16. Weakness**

One day, shortly before his 17th birth week, Luciola breaks down in a fit of uncontrollable shaking; when Dio asks him what's wrong, he can't bring himself to say that he doesn't want to lose his love for his master (but Dio knows anyway, and there is no Rite of the Covenant for him).

**17. Tears**

It's only after Dio's Rite of the Covenant begins that Luciola breaks down, knowing that the other is beyond all hope of salvation.

**18. Speed**

Dio flies as fast as he can to get away from the Guild, and it is all Luciola can do to keep him on the path to freedom.

**19. Wind**

The wind is all around him, howling and shrieking in his ears, but it can't drown out the sound of his heart breaking when he realizes Luciola is gone.

**20. Freedom**

No matter how much time passes on the blue planet with no sign of any Guilders coming to take him away, it's not until his birthday comes around again that Dio realizes he's free.

**21. Life**

In the days after he learns of Luciola's death, Dio is still alive, still breathing, still eating, but he thinks he'd rather have let the winds take him than live without Luciola.

**22. Jealousy**

It's irrational and wrong, but Luciola can't help thinking about killing that damned land-dweller who _dared_ to lay hands on his master (never mind that Dio had started it in the first place).

**23. Hands**

Luciola's hands can patch up a broken vanship or drive a knife between someone's ribs; it always surprises Dio when those same hands start rubbing his back gently after a long, tiring day.

**24. Taste**

Luciola has cooked before, but Dio still regards his latest creation with dread (until he tries it, and discovers it actually tastes pretty good).

**25. Devotion**

It will take more than death to stop Luciola from standing at Dio's side forever.

**26. Forever**

They never pledge their eternal love, but that's only because no words need to be said; each knows that the other will never leave him.

**27. Blood**

His enemies' blood runs down his arms and drips in puddles on the floor, and he could almost laugh with a sick joy—until, that is, he sees Dio rubbing his arm and wincing from an injury sustained while he wasn't watching.

**28. Sickness**

It's swept through the house; Dio, as a Guilder, is resistant enough to help Luciola take care of the others (until one day he starts to sneeze).

**29. Melody**

Dio can't carry a tune in a bucket, but Luciola loves his tuneless singing over breakfast more than anything else in the world.

**30. Star**

At night, Luciola looks up at the sky and vows he'll find Dio somewhere on that blue star (and he does).

**31. Home**

They have a house to themselves now, painted white with bright blue shutters and trim (Luciola's idea) and a green door (Dio's); it's small, but it's just right for their life together.

**32. Confusion**

Luciola stares at the chessboard, trying to figure out how Dio trapped him in a checkmate so quickly; and then Dio slides a hand up the inside of his thigh and he turns his mind to other matters.

**33. Fear**

Dio adores Luciola with all his heart, but sometimes (like now, watching him slice his enemies apart with a faint gleam of joy in his eyes) he's more than a little afraid of him.

**34. Lightning/Thunder**

The storm rages around and through them as they move, and the occasional crack of thunder camouflages the sounds of the creaking mattress.

**35. Bonds**

Every night, their fingers intertwine, and each falls asleep knowing that the other will never break that bond.

**36. Market**

Dio always goes to the town market intending to buy necessities, and then comes home with half a dozen other things he doesn't need; still, Luciola is taken aback when he brings home a puppy one spring day.

**37. Technology**

They are both equally skilled in managing the technology of the Guild, but when faced with maintaining a vanship, Dio always leaves the job to Luciola.

**38. Gift**

Luciola always insists he doesn't want anything for his birthday, but Dio wouldn't be much of a friend if he didn't get him _something_ (and so it is that, on a cold winter night, he decides to celebrate their anniversary seven months early)

**39. Smile**

Sometimes, only for a second, Dio will catch Luciola smiling when he looks at him; these moments are enough to make him grin for the rest of the day.

**40. Innocence**

No matter what Dio claims to the contrary, Luciola knows there's absolutely no innocent way to eat popsicles, and he swears the boy is doing it on purpose.

**41. Completion**

Each of them is deadly on their own, but it's when they fight together that they are complete (and their enemies say the god of death walks with them).

**42. Clouds**

Personally, Luciola thinks that cloud looks more like an oak leaf than a fish, but he'll say anything to keep Dio from moving from his arms.

**43. Sky**

Finally, they are flying together again, this time over the blue planet's fields of grass and wheat; Luciola thinks he hasn't seen the sky so blue since the last time it was reflected in Dio's eyes.

**44. Heaven**

Luciola knows that there must be a heaven somewhere; it's the only way he can think of to explain Dio's presence in his life.

**45. Hell**

Dio has never believed in hell—until Immelmann tells him Luciola is dead, and he understand how a place of eternal torment could exist.

**46. Sun**

Luciola is Dio's sun—steady, constant, and warm, giving him light and life (although he fails to notice how punishingly this sun shines down on those who would touch him).

**47. Moon**

To Luciola, Dio is the moon—ever-changing, but never failing to light his way (but he knows all too well that the moon can be cold and distant).

**48. Waves**

Luciola refuses to go in any deeper than his knees; it is only after much teasing from Dio that he admits he never learned how to swim (neither has Dio, of course, but that never stopped him).

**49. Hair**

Luciola's hair had been blond, but as Dio watches him push his now-dark hair off his face, he thinks there's something to be said for the phrase "tall, dark, and handsome."

**50. Supernova**

When Luciola's been through as many combat flights as he has, pyrotechnics lose their impact after a while (but Dio can still make him see fireworks when they kiss).


End file.
